vandjan_languagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dictionary
If you wonder how to pronounce these words, click here. By topic * The Days of The Week * The Months * Food * Animals * Numerals By first letter Aa * Амал/Ахэ - intj, hello or hi * Анта - verb, to give * Арба - noun (f), tree * Арин - adj/pronoun, some * Арйе - noun, air * Apйo - noun, airplane * Арйовол - noun, airport * Ай - noun, moon Bb Dd * Дэню - noun, day * Дюна - noun, woman Ee * Элфэнто - noun, elephant Ff * Фрис - noun, chip (or french fry) * Фило - noun, friend (filo n, file m, fila f) Gg * Гимнасйем - noun, gym Ii * Имэрлог - noun, calendar * Ирар - verb, to go Jj L * Лабораθорэ - noun, laboratory * Либро - noun, book * Либрэштанц - noun, library * Лeн - noun, mind * Лэнусар - verb, to think Mm * Манх - noun, canteen * Мовил - noun, mobile phone * Мeрт - noun, sea * Mанхар - verb, to eat (conjugate) * Maтaр - verb, to see * Mэлкар - verb, to kick * Мэрар - verb, to look at/to watch Nn * Нарэ - noun, sun * Нэ - adv, yes * Нэδaр - verb, to swim * Нйэ - adv, no * Ниэн - adj/pronoun, no one * Ниэт - pronoun, nothing Oo * Орлок - noun, clock Pp * Пэркло - noun, orange (fruit) * Пэрклаба - noun, orange tree * Плю - noun, ship/boat * Плювол - noun, port/harbor * Пошдэн - adv, tomorrow * Прэдэн - adv, yesterday * Прэшид - noun, principal * Паияр - verb, to pay * Qq * Кат - noun, cat * Компютэр - noun, computer * Курси - noun, chair * Крицэт - noun, hamster * Каза - noun, house or home * Каθиѓит - noun, professor * Кудак - noun, child (n) (Кудака, female child and Кудакэ male child, Кудакэр is plural) * Кйл - adj/pronoun, every Rr Ss * Салат - noun, salad * Сэлэд - noun (n.), page * Tt * Тйт - adj/pronoun, all * Тэлар - verb, to say Uu * Убар - verb, rise (salire in italian) * Умэ - noun (m.), man * Умо - noun (n.), human * Усар - verb, to use Vv * Вэшар - verb, descend (scendere in italian) * Вуэнар - verb, to come Xx * Xaрар - verb, to hear * Xапа - verb, happiness * Xапаш - adj, happy * Xапар - verb, to be happy * Xэго/Xэгэ - noun, game * Xунт - noun, dog * Xунэли - noun, rabbit * Zz Yy * Йо - noun, night Čč Ěě Ňň Šš * Шибо - noun, brother/sister (Šibe is brother, Šiba is sister, Šibo is generic) * Шикар - verb, to get up/to wake up * Шола - noun, school * Штанц - noun, room * Шэнц - noun, science Žž Ǎǎ Ǔǔ Γɣ Δδ * Δармар - verb, to sleep Θθ * Θэрмэш - adj, warmness/warm Ψψ * Цэта́р - verb, to throw